


Seeing Her Again

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After rescuing Aqua, Riku goes to Radiant Garden to see Kairi.It's amazing how off balance looking at her makes him heel.





	Seeing Her Again

It has been a while. Riku couldn't say how much, time was a tricky thing in the Realm of Darkness. Aqua was traversing Castle Oblivion for Ventus' body, but she had asked to do it alone, and both Riku and Mickey couldn't convince her otherwise.

And that was why Riku was there now. Radiant Garden. Hollow Bastion.

He wasn't a fan of the place - too many memories of his lowest moments - but it was Kairi's homeworld, and where he'd left her training in order to search for Aqua.

Riku walked into Merlin's house, and felt the sudden change around him. The time chamber, as Yen Sid had said.

It made him wonder if Kairi was as confused on time as he was.

He saw Lea first. And then he saw her.

Kairi stopped and said something to Lea, he looked over to where Riku was and waved. But Riku was so busy looking at Kairi he only saw the wave through the corner of his eye.

"Riku," Kairi breathed as she walked over to him. Riku wondered if she could see how mesmerized by her he still was.

"I like your hair," Riku spoke, afraid he had messed up his words a little.

It had been a while since Kairi last made him stumble, but he was never the best at compliments even when they didn't involve her.

Kairi blushed slightly, her hand moving to her hair, which was short again. She moved her eyes over him as she analyzed - his clothes, maybe? He hadn't changed into the new ones yet when they last saw each other.

"You look good, Riku," Kairi spoke... not quietly, but softer than he was used from her. "I am so glad to see you."

Riku smiled, because he felt the same way there. Kairi was on his mind often while inside the Realm of Darkness, and as much as he liked Mickey, and as much as he respected Aqua, he would have given everything to see Kairi instead, during so many moments there.

Riku caught himself memorizing every small change in her, and then cursed himself for it.

He wasn't any more capable of shaking off the hold Kairi on him now than he had ever been.

The way Kairi was looking at him made Riku wonder if that was truly a bad thing.


End file.
